


Carnival Queens

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requested, carnivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara asks Ava to go with her and the Legends to a carnival.





	Carnival Queens

Ava can’t believe she had agreed to do this for Sara. It had seemed like a bad enough idea at the time when Sara begged her to help babysit the Legends at a carnival, but Ava had agreed when she saw Sara’s face. 

It’s even worse than she could have imagined. Amaya and Zari have already disappeared, but they aren’t the ones Ava is worried about. They seem to be responsible enough to not get into any trouble. They’re probably making out in a Ferris wheel cart. Sara has accepted the responsibility of stopping Mick from torching any clowns, which Ava is grateful for, but Nate and Ray are throwing fried garbage at each other.

“Guys!” Ava yells. “Please do not throw food.”

“Aha!” Nate yells back. “So you admit it’s food?”

“If I admit it’s food, would you stop throwing it and just eat it?” Ava says tiredly.

“No!” Nate says. He tosses something, and Ray catches it in his mouth. 

Ava looks over at Sara. She is trying to drag Mick away from a clown.

“If you stop that, I’ll buy you a balloon animal or something,” Ava promises.

“Balloon animals always made me sad. Because it’s like, eventually, they’re going to deflate,” Ray says.

“Fine. I’ll buy you a stuffed animal,” Ava says.

Nate and Ray look at each other and shrug. They stop throwing food for the moment. Ava sighs with relief. 

“One more condition,” Nate says. “You can’t buy it. You have to win it at one of the games.”

“Fine,” Ava says. “Let’s go.”

They follow her like puppies. Sara leaves Leo to keep Mick out of trouble and follows.

“What are you doing?” she asks Ava.

“I promised them I’d win them a stuffed animal.”

“Ooh, this I have to see,” Sara says. 

Ava hands money to the man running the game. He goes through the rules.

“Three balls,” he says. “Hit one target, one point each time. Hit two different targets, two points each. Three targets, three points each.

Ava takes the ball and throws it hard. The target visibly bounces as the ball connects with it.

The man hands Ava another ball, and she throws it at the same target. 

Her final throw strikes the target again. The man points to a selection of medium stuffed animals she can get with three points.

“Which one do you want?” Ava asks.

“I don’t know. What do you think, Nate? The crocodile or the penguin?” Ray asks.

“The crocodile,” Nate says.

Ava reaches down and gives it to Nate. He squeezes it.

“Let’s go on a ride,” Sara says. Nate and Ray scamper off to make themselves sick on what looks like a giant swinging golf club.

“So, now that they’ll be busy for a while, want to go to the funhouse?”

“Are you sure they’ll be okay without us?” Ava asks.

“Yeah. Just having you near makes them much more likely to behave, even though you got your face painted with butterflies.”

“Oh, I see, I have to be the bad parent,” Ava jokes.

“Yep. That’s you.”

Sara leads Ava to the funhouse. The colors are too bright for Ava’s taste, but Sara looks very excited.

“I’ve never been to one of these before,” Sara whispers.

She leads Ava inside to the first room.

“Okay. I think this is a trick floor,” Sara says. She cautiously puts her foot on a floor panel, and it tips to the side. Ava automatically reaches out to   
steady Sara, even though she knows Sara has the reflexes of an assassin. 

“This seems like a good way to get a broken ankle,” Ava says. Sara jumps from panel to panel and gestures for Ava to follow. 

Ava starts walking slowly. One panel sinks an inch beneath her, and Ava hops to the next one. 

Sara grabs Ava’s hand and jumps into the next room. 

“Ooh, mirrors!” Sara says. 

“If we keep one hand on the right side at all times, we’ll be able to find a route out,” Ava says.

“Aw, come on, the fun is in getting totally lost. You can’t touch it.”

“If you bump into it, then does that count as touching?” Ava says grumpily.

“You can’t be sad! I’ll buy you cotton candy or something when we get out!” Sara says. She starts walking into the maze. She stops for a second and turns to grab Ava’s hand.

“Now we won’t get separated,” Sara says.

“Okay,” Ava says. 

Sara starts walking again. It’s easy to get lost in the maze. Some of the mirrors are curved to make the reflection be tall or wavy, but most of them are regular. Ava can see copies of her face in every surface around her.

“Wait,” Sara says. She pushes Ava in front of a regular mirror, then stands in front of a curved mirror.

“Look, we’re the same height now!” Sara says. Ava chuckles. 

Sara keeps pulling them through. It only takes a few minutes until they can see sunlight again.

Sara leaps forward.

“There’s a ball pit!” she yells, flinging herself into it.

“That seems like a health hazard. Somebody could have wet themselves in there,” Ava says.

“Oh, you’re right,” Sara says, climbing out of the ball pit. She stands next to Ava on the edge.

Ava blinks, and then she’s falling in. Sara is next to her laughing madly. 

“You pushed me in!” Ava says indignantly.

“Yeah, I sure did,” Sara agrees.

“Have a little fun, Sharpe,” Sara says. She starts heaving handfuls of colorful plastic at Ava. Ava shrieks and ducks. She tackles Sara, and they both roll   
around. 

Ava climbs out first on the other side. She reaches her hand out to Sara and pulls her out.

“I think we’re almost through,” Ava says. She’s almost a little sad.

They emerge at the top of a long slide. The first other person they’ve seen anywhere in the building hands them each a carpet. Sara sets her carpet   
down in one of the divisions of the slide. Ava finds one across from her. They sit down, and Ava looks forward. It’s uncomfortably steep, but Sara looks excited, so Ava counts down.

They push off at the same time. Ava can feel her stomach turning flips, but she feels like it’s been doing that all day. They slide to a halt at the bottom.

Sara jumps out of the ride. Ava follows.

Sara buys some cotton candy for her, and Ava ignores the disgusting flavor for Sara’s benefit. 

They pass the stand where Ava had won the crocodile for Nate and Ray.

“Could I play again?” Ava asks with her cash in her hand. The man nods and gives her three more balls.

Ava looks up at one of the giant stuffed animals worth nine points. It’s a huge stuffed animal in the shape of a pink penguin. Its wings are wrapped   
around a heart shaped pillow. 

Ava throws three balls in quick succession, each one hitting a different target. Sara cheers each time. Ava points to the penguin. The man grins and hands it across the counter to her. Ava lifts it up and presents it to Sara. Sara blushes and hugs it. It’s about as tall as she is. 

“I hope you had a nice time at the carnival,” Ava says. “Although I don’t know why you invited me to babysit the Legends if you were just going to run off with me.”

“Maybe I just wanted to see you with butterfly facepaint,” Sara says. “Or make you win me toys.”

Ava smiles. “You sure you didn’t just want to spend time with me?” Ava asks.

Sara grins at her. “You know me too well.”

Sara blinks at her slowly, and Ava steps closer to her. The penguin is tucked under Sara’s arm. Ava can see Sara’s dimples through the dragon painted on her face. 

“Do you want-” Ava starts, before Sara answers her question and kisses her. Ava smiles and starts to lean forward.

She pulls back suddenly. Sara looks sad.

“Do you smell burning?” Ava asks her. Sara sniffs, and her nose crinkles adorably. 

Ava hears Mick yelling something about Carnies in the distance and sighs. 

“I think that’s our cue.”

Sara smiles. “We can continue later.”


End file.
